This invention is concerned with a method of making large panels containing a decorative indicia. The large panels may be used as wall panels either on the exterior or the interior of a structure. Heretofore, the large panels were typically made of metal such as steel or the like that was stamped with a decorative design. However, metal panels are expensive to manufacture and install. Moreover, the metal panels are easily dented and lose their attractiveness when exposed to the weather.
Although, the many known variations in making panels have been proven to perform satisfactorily under certain conditions, it will be appreciated that there is still a significant need for an improved method of making large panels that is simple and economical.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a method of making large panels containing a decorative indicia. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making large panels with an unlimited variety of decorative indicia. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of easily and economically reproducing large panels containing substantially the same decorative indicia. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a large panel containing a decorative indicia by casting an embossing plate with a decorative design or pattern and then utilizing the embossing plate to emboss the decorative indicia within the panel. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making large panels containing a decorative indicia that are aesthetically appealing, durable and weather resistant.